Twój Ulubiony Serial
by bezgraniczna
Summary: "Wyobrażałaś sobie kiedyś jak świetnie byłoby, gdybyś mogła stać się częścią swojego ulubionego serialu? " Czasami marzenia się spełaniają! Historia Julki i tego jak jej życie wywróciło się do góry nogami w kilka minut!
1. Prolog

Na pomysł tego opowiadania wpadłam dosłownie wczoraj po południu ! :)) Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba! Pierwsze rozdział jeszcze dziś wieczorem ! :))

**PROLOG**

Wyobrażałaś sobie kiedyś jak świetnie byłoby, gdybyś mogła stać się częścią swojego ulubionego serialu? Więc, ja tak. Nie jednokrotnie. Ale nigdy nie wyobrażałam sobie, że to małe marzenie mogłoby się spełnić… Może zacznę od początku. Siedziałam w moim ulubionym fotelu i oglądałam Pamiętniki wampirów i tak jak zwykle śniłam na jawie o Damonie. Hey! Nie wincie mnie! Jest najsłodszym, najgorętszym dupkiem o jakim skrycie marzy każda dziewczyna! Ok, wracając do tematu! Nie pamiętam jaka leciała scena, ale jedyne co pamiętam to wielkie BOOM i następna rzeczy którą wiem na pewno to to, że stoję w środku lasu ubrana w stare szorty, bluzkę z napisem „Możesz być piękna, ale Nas brzydrzyszch jest więcej!" i moim ulubionych pluszowych podkolanówkach. Moja pierwsza myśl to „co jest kurwa!" Ale co Wy pomyślałybyście na moim miejscu ?


	2. Śpioch

Tadam! Oto i pierwszy rozdział :) Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba! ;))

"Ok Julka, czas rozgryźć tą sytuacje. Myśl jasno! To tylko sen. Zwykły, przerażający sen! To nie może być nic innego" Rozglądnęłam się dookoła i jedyne co ujrzałam to drzewa.

„Julie!" Usłyszałam, że ktoś mnie woła. „Wspaniale, z każdą chwilą robi się coraz straszniej."

„Julie!"

„Julie!" Teraz więcej ludzi nawoływało, zaczęłam iść w stronę, z której dochodziły głosy i to co ujrzałam po kilku sekundach przerosło moje najśmielsze oczekiwania. Naprzeciw mnie stał Stefan Salvatore i Bonnie Bennet we własnej osobie.

„Ha! Wiedziałam, że to tylko sen!"

„Ekhm, przepraszam, ale chyba nie zrozumiałam co powiedziałaś. Jesteś Julie?" Bonnie spojrzała na mnie z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

„Przepraszam! Po prostu mówiłam po polsku. Powiedziałam tylko, że to musi być jakiś cholerny sen"

„Julie, to nie jest sen. Potrzebujemy Twojej pomocy." Spojrzałam na Stefana jak gdyby był kompletnym idiotą.

„Spójrz, to musi być sen ok.? Przecież chwilą siedziałam w swoim pokoju, oglądając telewizor, a teraz siedzę w środku lasu. To musi być sen!"

„Nie! Przetransportowałam Cię tu. Według Emily tylko Ty możesz Nam pomóc"

„Ta jasne, uważaj, bo Ci uwierzę! Po prostu muszę się uszczypnąć i obudzę się w swoim pokoju"

„Ja mogę Cię uszczypnąć, ale to może trochę boleć" Trzeci głos odezwał się za mną, odwróciłam się i stanęłam twarzą w twarz z Damonem Salvatore. Och no wspaniale! A teraz stoję naprzeciwko najgorętszego wampira w historii mając na sobie różowe podkolanówki! I oczywiście ma ten swój irytujący uśmieszek. Chociaż On zawsze ma ten swój irytujący uśmieszek przyklejony do twarzy. Kilka sekund później stał tuż obok mnie, a ja poczułam przeszywający ból w lewym przedramieniu.

„AUA! To boli!"

„A nie mówiłem?"

„Mógłbyś skończyć się tak ironicznie uśmiechać?" Miał coś odpowiedzieć, ale Stefan mu przerwał mówiąc, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli teraz zaprowadzą mnie do swojego domu. Musiałam się zgodzić. Zostałam tam wręcz zaciągnięta przez Damona kopiąc go i krzycząc po drodze. Yey, z każdą sekundą robi się coraz lepiej nieprawdaż?

Myśl racjonalnie. To nie może się dziać. Według Bonnie jestem jedyną osobą, która może pomóc im pokonać Katherine i Klausa. Wspaniale! No bo serio? Nie jestem typem dziewczyny, która wchodzi w odpowiednim momencie, aby wszystko uratować dzień! To kompletnie nie ja! Ale z drugiej strony to wszystko wydaję się być zbyt realne jak na zwykły sen. Jestem głodna, chce mi się pić, a w dodatku zaraz usnę na siedząco. Tak, zdecydowanie mogłabym skorzystać z łóżka.

„Więc myślisz, że możesz Nam pomóc?" Elena spojrzała na mnie. Wygląda na to, że wszyscy dowiedzieli się o moim pojawieniu się w środku lasu.

„Naprawdę nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co tu robię, w dodatku jestem naprawdę zmęczona i ciągle sądzę, że to tylko sen i…"

„Więc jeśli to tylko sen, dlaczego jesteś śpiąca? Damon jak zwykle musiał się wtrącić, chociaż to, co powiedział miało sens. Zignorowałam Go i dokończyłam swoje zdanie.

„…I wszystko, o czym jestem w stanie myśleć to prysznic i łóżko."

„To zrozumiałe, masz za sobą ciężki dzień. Chodź pokażę Ci gdzie będziesz spać"

Powoli otworzyłam oczy próbując rozpoznać pokój, w którym się znajdowałam. W niczym nie przypominał mojego przytulnego pokoiku. Gdzie podziały się moje śliczne fioletowe ściany? Jak na mnie było tu zbyt ciemno. I to łóżko? Jest tak wygodne, że powinno zostać zakazane, mogłabym w nim leżeć całymi dniami! A w dodatku jest ogromne!

„Witaj śpiochu."

„Damon? Serio? Śpiochu? To całkiem nie w Twoim stylu"

„Wstawaj, mamy dziś wiele do zrobienia" Już po sekundzie go nie było. A więc jednak to nie sen. Spojrzałam na krzesło na którym wczoraj zostawiłam swoje ubrania i zobaczyłam parę jeans'ów wraz z jakąś koszulką, domyśliłam się, że należą do Eleny. Po szybkim prysznicu skierowałam się na parter gdzie Elena, Bonnie i Stefan rozmawiali o czymś siedząc na jednej z wielkich kanap.

„Wymyśliliście już jak mam Wam pomóc?" Odezwałam się schodząc z ostatniego stopnia schodów.

„Emily twierdziła, że jesteś spokrewniona z Katheriną, i że bez Ciebie Klaus nie może dokonać rytuału, a Katherina nie może być zabita. Musimy się tylko wiedzieć jak."

„Jakieś pomysły?"

„Na razie nie, ale najpierw musimy zabrać na zakupy!" Spojrzałam na Elenę z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

„Zakupy?"

„Tak! Musimy Ci przecież kupić jakieś ubrania i inne rzeczy"

Kilka godzin później siedziałyśmy w małej kawiarni pijąc kawę i jedząc najlepsze lody, jakie kiedykolwiek jadłam, starałam się zrozumieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

„Spójrzcie dziewczyny, co zrobiłybyście na moim miejscu? Zrozumcie, jeszcze dwa dni temu siedziałam w domu oglądając to wszystko w telewizji, a teraz siedzę tu z rozmawiając z Wami. To jest po prostu szalone!

„Słuchaj, to nie jest żaden serial, to się dzieję naprawdę, my jesteśmy prawdziwi!"

„To może inaczej, jaki jest Twój ulubiony serial?"

„Co?"

„Po prostu odpowiedz."

„Musiałabym powiedzieć, że Glee."

„Wspaniale! Też kocham ten serial, a teraz wyobraź sobie, że pewnego dnia pojawiasz się w środku McKinley High a New Directions mówią, że musisz zostać następną Rachel Berry! A w dodatku, kiedy Puck widzi Cię pierwszy raz masz na sobie różowe podkolanówki!"

„O Mój Boże! Elena zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co to znaczy?" Spojrzałam zdziwiona na Bonnie.

„Co masz na myśli Bonnie?" Wygląda na to, że Elena też nie wie, o co chodzi jej przyjaciółce.

„Ona lubi, Damona!"

„Czekaj, co! Dlaczego tak sądzisz?"

„Och proszę Cię, po tym, co przed chwilą powiedziałaś to oczywiste, że ciągnie Cię do Niego."

„Nie bądź śmieszna. Nawet, jeśli myślę, że jest z Niego ciacho, a nim jest i nie możesz zaprzeczyć, to jest po prostu nierealne"

„Nigdy nie mów nigdy"

„Serio Elena, po Tobie bardziej spodziewałabym się czegoś w style, 'uważaj na Niego! Jest niebezpieczny!' Tego, że powinnam się trzymać od niego z daleka."

„Wiesz, co Julie? Damon się zmienił. Po tym, co stało się z Rose… Wygląda na to, że może jednak ma jakieś uczucia."

Po powrocie do domu w salonie zastałyśmy Alarica, Stefana i Damona nad jakimiś książkami. Wygląda na to, że przyszedł czas rozgryźć moją rolę w tym przedstawieniu.


End file.
